Codename Z
Z is a character who plays a major role in both Desert Fox and Outpost 31. He was once a well-known terrorist who conspired with the Sand Hog. Currently, he is working for the Trilobite Energy Corporation as the Security Manager. Overview Desert Fox In his initial appearance during the events of Desert Fox, "Terrorist" Z held documents of vital importance. He can either by killed or captured by The Player by the end of the mission. Outpost 31 Several years later, "Codename" Z is revealed to have survived the events of Desert Fox. He appears in Outpost 31 as an optional boss if a specific Bonus Mission is active. Once again, Z holds vital information on TEC and must be taken down. Regardless of the player's actions, Z appears at the ending of the scenario, giving information about the Abnormality samples to a mysterious TEC executive. Walkthrough Desert Fox Z is very fast, you can find him trying to run away with the information that is needed by the UAF in Desert Fox. You have two options, capture him, or kill him. Capturing him will decrease the amount of time you need to hold out in the second part of the mission, and give you the exact location of the Anti-Aircraft Guns in the third part. Capturing him alive (run into him) makes the rest of the mission easier; speed Gear or any speed bonus items are recommended (but not necessary). Otherwise, you must kill Z. It should be noted that Z cannot be killed when he first appears, you can only kill him when he passes around the corner. You have to work as a team to corner him. Z has more HP than any other human enemy in the game, as even a full magazine or several sniper shots cannot kill him instantly. He runs extremely fast and often leaves a trail of dust behind him. Even though he is fast, he sometimes pause and fire. His weapons of choice are the AK-47, and Desert Eagle Black, which he rarely ever fires. Outpost 31 Z makes a return in Outpost 31, this time sporting a gas mask. He can only be encountered when the bonus mission is activated. When he is first encountered at round 7, he will run in a similar manner as he does in Desert Fox. He will only be around for a short time, so players should focus on him as soon as possible. Bringing his health down to a certain amount will cause him to disappear. He will later return at round 17, this time he will actively engage the player. The team is now tasked with killing Z. Here, Z is much tougher, with more health than the ghillie zombies. The easiest time to kill him is when he spawns, as there'll be less zombies crowding around him. The most effective way to do damage to him is by shooting him in the head with the Assault Crossbow, as it comes with bonus headshot damage. Using the crossbow will require 4 arrows to his head (3 arrows will take out over 90% of his health), though this is rather dangerous as the assassin wielding the crossbow must come into close range of Z who, with nearby zombies, will try to kill the player. Trivia *Z was the first Human boss, even though he didn't directly engage the player until the release of Outpost 31. *He is also the first AI to have a rank; and is currently the highest ranking AI (a 1LT). *Some players speculate that there is a connection between Z and Hawk. **They are both very fast mercenaries with an apparent eye injury. **After the Specialist rank and pricing was lowered, players have reported a glitch where when you select Hawk in the Shop or Black Market, Terrorist "Z's" character model appears instead of Hawk himself. *Z may occasionally get stuck in Desert Fox in a rare glitch. *Z is able to use the AK-47 with his right hand, even though his right eye is the injured one. *Z is currently the only AI who is programmed to sprint. *In Outpost 31, Z is a reskinned NEMEXIS Agent, evident by the fact that he has the same death sound files as said NPC. He also carries a Kriss. Media Main_Terrorist_"Z".jpg 946558 20101215 screen001-1-.jpg|Terrorist "Z" firing his AK-47 Terrorist Z runs into AliBaba51341.jpg|Got Em'!!! Hawk to Z Glitch.jpg|Hawk to "Z" Glitch Terrorist Z Stuck Glitch.jpg|Terrorist "Z" Stuck in a Glitch Z Outpost 31.png|Codename Z in Outpost 31 Category:NPCs Category:Fireteam Category:Boss